walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonists
A 'Protagonist '''is a character that a respective The Walking Dead series is based around, or focuses on. Occurrences Comic Series *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the Comic Series. (Comic Series) *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of the Morgan Special. (Comic Series) *Michonne is the protagonist of the Michonne Special. (Comic Series) *Brian Blake is the protagonist of The Governor Special. (Comic Series) *Tyreese is the protagonist of the Tyreese Special. (Comic Series) *Jeffrey Grimes is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. (Comic Series) *Negan is the protagonist of Here's Negan. (Comic Series) TV Series *Rick Grimes was the protagonist of the TV Series from Season 1 to Season 9 until his departure in "What Comes After". (TV Series) *As of Rick's departure, there is no protagonist. (TV Series) Fear The Walking Dead *Madison Clark was the protagonist of Fear The Walking Dead from Season 1 to Season 4 until her death in "No One's Gone". (Fear The Walking Dead) *As of Madison's death, there is no protagonist. (Fear The Walking Dead) Film Series *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the upcoming film series. Webisodes *Hannah is the protagonist in ''Torn Apart. *Chase is the protagonist in Cold Storage. *Karina is the protagonist in The Oath. *Mandy is the protagonist in Red Machete. *Jake Powell is the protagonist in ''Flight 462''. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Sierra is the protagonist in ''Passage''. (Fear The Walking Dead) Video Game *Clementine serves as the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Video Game series. **She is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Two''. **She is also the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Final Season. *Lee Everett is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season One''. *Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel, and Tavia are the protagonists of ''400 Days''. *Michonne is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Michonne''. *Javier García is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Three''. Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh is the protagonist in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Social Game *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead Social Game. Assault *Rick Grimes' group acts as the protagonists in The Walking Dead: Assault. **There are currently 10 playable characters: Rick, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Dale, and Michonne. Road to Survival *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Road To Survival story mode. *Michonne is the protagonist of Michonne's Story: Telltale Edition. *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 1 and 3 *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 2. *Lee Everett is the protagonist of Teltale Act 1, 2 and 3. *Margaret is the protagonist of Margaret's Story. *Sandy is the protagonist of Sandy's Story. *Ezekiel is the protagonist of The Mighty Shiva. *Barker is the protagonist of Barker's Story. *Stevens is the protagonist of Dr. Stevens. *Harrison is the protagonist of Harrison's Story. Survival Instinct *Daryl Dixon is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct''. Atlanta Run *Glenn Rhee is the protagonist of Atlanta Run. Left Behind *The hero player is the protagonist of Left Behind. Novel Series *Brian Blake is the protagonist as well as the antagonist of The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor along with his brother Philip. *Lilly Caul is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury, and all novels subsequent to it. Overkill *Aidan Hunt, Maya Evans, Grant Moore, and Heather Campbell are the protagonists in the first half of Season 1 of Overkill's The Walking Dead. *Reina takes Heather's place as one of the protagonist, following the latter's death. *Sarah Bridger becomes a protagonist, upon being unlocked. Dead Run *The mechanic is the protagonist of Sanctuary. *The security guard is the protagonist of School's Out. *The soldier is the protagonist of Cobalt. *The biker is the protagonist of Season 2. * Category:Walking Dead Characters